Lies in the Sand
by bloodybrill
Summary: A walk through the woods for a photography class turns deadly for Jeanette when she's attacked by a nomad. With no time to save her from changing, Carlisle and Alice take over the role of helping Jeanette through her new life.
1. Chapter 1

The harsh wind bit at Jeanette's face, turning her exposed cheeks and nose bright pink and making her lips chapped. She shivered, even though she wore a heavy jacket that only covered her torso and a few inches down her thighs, leaving her jean covered legs exposed. Her snow boots and thick socks kept her feet warm, thankfully.

Jeanette looked around her; trees were on all sides, making the forest seem so confined. Snow was everywhere, creating a peaceful scene. This was what she had wanted to find and she was grateful for the quiet of the forest. No one could annoy her here, not her roommates with their loud TV and music, not her family calling to check in on her, and not her ex-boyfriend who had been calling three times a day to harass her. Out here should could just enjoy life and take pictures for her photography class.

The young woman continued to walk through the trees, treading carefully incase of roots that were hidden by the snow. The sun shone down through the treetops and glistened off of the snow. When Jeanette passed through a break in some trees she gasped in awe. She had come out in a small clearing that looked untouched except for tiny markings made by animals. It was beautiful and in the distance she could see the outline of mountains.

Jeanette uncapped her camera, took a few steps back, and focused the picture. Through the lens it looked so beautiful. She snapped a few pictures at different angles and then took a few pictures of the trees to the side of her and into the forest behind her. Those were going to look great when they were developed later on in the week.

Taking a few tentative steps out into the clearing, Jeanette smiled at the scene in front of her. This was what she missed about her home, the nature. In the city where she went to college there was too much hustle and bustle and not enough relaxation.

Jeanette closed her eyes and just listened to the world around her. There weren't many creatures around but she could hear the wind going through the trees and she smelt the wintery scent that told her Christmas was on its way. She was thinking about where she would go next when a loud rustle in the forest surprised her. Her brown eyes shot open and snapped to the forest.

"Hello?" she called out warily, she couldn't see anything but there was a bad feeling in her stomach. "Is someone there?"

She waited for an answer but none came. That feeling wouldn't leave her and she was getting worried. It was getting later in the afternoon and she still had to find her way back through the forest to the trail that had led her from the road. Jeanette turned on her camera and snapped a few quick shots. As she looked few them something passed by her and lightly tugged at her hair.

Jeanette froze and counted to ten in her head. Nothing happened, no one attacked. "Hello?" she called out again. "Who are you?"

She turned around and nearly fell down at the man in front of her. His skin was whiter than the snow around them. Despite the freezing weather he wore only a pair of jeans and a black, long-sleeved shirt, even his feet were bare. It wasn't the clothes, or lack of, that first caught Jeanette's attention, it wasn't even his looks which were gorgeous. No, the first thing that Jeanette focused on was the man's strange eyes. They were a dull ruby which stood out against his skin.

The man chuckled. "What? You're done speaking to me?" he asked in a silky voice.

Jeanette couldn't speak. Every warning bell in her head was going off as she continued to stand by this stranger. She couldn't move though, all she could do was stare at him.

He smirked, showing off sharp teeth. One of his pale hands reached up and pushed Jeanette's hair away from her face. She shuddered at his touch. His hand was ice cold and rough.

"What's your name, dear?" he asked. Jeanette said nothing, her mouth wouldn't move, the words barely processed in her mind. "Come now, I won't bite…much," he laughed, a throaty sound which didn't seem to match his voice. When Jeanette still wouldn't say anything the man lowered his head down to her level, she shrunk back as he unzipped her jacket. The cold air assaulted her but he didn't stop, the man pulled off the scarf around her neck and carelessly threw it to the ground. "Don't you smell appetizing?"

The words surprised Jeanette so much that one word escaped her lips in a squeak. "W-what?"

This caused the man's sick smile to widen. "So she does speak. And what is your name, dear?"

"J-Jean-nette," she stuttered through chattering teeth.

"What a pretty name for a pretty girl." He was slowly circling around Jeanette. She spun her head around to follow his movements.

"Wh-who are y-you?"

The man just smiled and came to a stop behind her. His hands went to her shoulders and before she knew what was happening he had ripped off the jacket. He dropped it next to them, broke the camera strap that was around Jeanette's neck, and dropped the electronic on the jacket. Jeanette stood in the snow, shivering violently.

"P-p-lease st-sto-p-p," she cried out. She was extremely frightened at this part.

He chuckled, a dark sound, "And why would I do that, my dear Jeanette?"

The next moment Jeanette felt a fierce pain in her neck. She screamed out and tried to pull herself from the man's grasp but it was no use, he was too strong.

"Help!" Jeanette attempted to scream but it was too weak to hear.

She was about to slip under into unconsciousness when a feral growl reached her ear. The man broke contact with her and she crumpled into the snow. Her whole body lashed around in the wet snow, soaking her clothes. She tried to keep her eyes closed in an effort to weaken the pain but they still opened at times to see the white sky.

Jeanette was lifted up and she opened her eyes, fearful that the man at fault for this pain was back. It wasn't him, though, it was a blonde angel.


	2. Chapter 2

Carlisle turned away from the vampire his son had set on fire. He focused his attention on the girl that was screaming and writhing in pain on the ground. She barely looked eighteen and now she was doomed for this life. He had been too late to save her from the bloodthirsty nomad.

"Make it stop!" the girl screeched. Her arms and legs were flailing about. It hurt Carlisle to see her like that but there was nothing he could do, there was too much venom in her system and it had already begun to spread.

"Edward," Carlisle said, "I have to bring her back to the house. Will you be all right?"

Edward nodded, never taking his eyes from the fire which emitted a sickly sweet odor. Carlisle picked up Jeanette's things and then the girl who he had to hold tightly because of her violent actions.

Carlisle regretted not taking a car as he sped through the forest. Their house was only twenty-five minutes with running, though, so it wasn't too bad. He shot through the trees, their house was a few miles away, the forest was the border of their backyard. He was grateful that Bella and Jacob had taken Nessie out sledding for the day. That would give the family time to figure out what they would do with the changing girl, where she would go and who would go with her.

Finally he left the woods and saw the back of the glorious house Esme had found for them three years before. Alice opened the back door for him and led him up to one of the spare bedrooms which was all ready for the girl. Carlisle smiled in thanks at his adopted daughter but the girl's shrieks turned the smile into a grimace.

"Edward should be back in ten minutes," Alice told Carlisle as he laid the girl on the futon couch Jacob occasionally occupied. Alice had laid down some towels to prevent any blood from falling on the couch. "Do you know what her name is?"

Carlisle shook his head. "Edward might. We were deep into the woods when she screamed because the nomad had bitten her. We barely made it," Carlisle shook his head and Alice put her tiny hand on his arm.

"Don't beat yourself up, Carlisle. At least she's here now and she has a chance to live."

"Where is everyone else?"

"I warned Jasper that she would be covered in blood so he went out to hunt as a precaution and to give me a chance to clean her up a little. Emmett went with him, Rosalie went to warn Bella, and Esme was out shopping, she should be back soon. Why don't you go speak with Edward while I take care of the girl?"

Carlisle nodded and kissed the top of Alice's head. He went down to the kitchen which held the door that led outside. While he waited for Edward he cleaned up the floor where flecks of the girl's blood had fallen. The door opened and Edward walked in, his lips set in a grim line.

"How is she?" Edward asked but Jeanette screamed at that moment as if to answer his question.

"Is the nomad taken care of?"

"Yes, we have nothing to worry about. I have to call Bella and tell to not come home yet."

"Rosalie already left. Alice warned everyone before I got here. Jasper and Emmett are out hunting. We'll have to find a place for the girl. Do you know her name?"

Edward nodded. "The nomad was thinking the name Jeanette so I'm assuming that's her. What about the Michigan house? She should be fine there."

Carlisle began planning with his son. "I was thinking we should send Alice and Jasper if they're willing to go. Jasper will be able to help with her newborn emotions and the problems she'll have. Alice will be able to see any problems she'll have. If Jeanette proves to be too difficult we could send Emmett. Once she has calmed down we could ask Tanya if they would mind helping her."

Edward agreed with everything Carlisle said. "When are we going to move her?"

"Before the change is complete. If Alice and Jasper agree to go it would be best for them to pack tonight and leave in the middle of the night. I'll go speak with Alice and see how Jeanette is doing."

"I'm going to find Bella and Nessie; we'll have to keep her out of the house until they leave. I don't want her to hear the screams."

Carlisle couldn't help but smile slightly at his son's words. Even though Nessie was so advanced mentally Edward continued to treat her like the three year old she was. He left in his Volvo and Carlisle went up to the bedroom.

Alice had changed Jeanette out of her bloody thermal shirt and jeans. Those clothes, her mittens, socks, and boots sat in a laundry basket. Alice had also cleaned the excess blood from Jeanette and bandaged her neck to keep anymore blood from flowing. The young girl now wore black jeans and a black shirt, both designers and both Bella's who was closest in size to Jeanette.

"Alice," Carlisle started. She looked up at him with her bright topaz eyes. "Would you be willing to take her to Michigan?"

"Of course."

"Do you think Jasper would agree to go?"

"Yes, I already spoke with him. He'll come home later; he just wants to be as careful as possible."

Carlisle nodded. "Would you mind washing her clothes? I think it would be better if she had some familiar things with her when the transformation finishes."

Alice grabbed the basket and left the room. Carlisle could smell when she used the extra cleaning products on the blood stains and then the machine started. While he waited for his family to come home, Carlisle began to explain what was happening to Jeanette. She didn't show that she was listening to him; all the poor girl could do was scream for everything to stop, to be killed.

Esme was the first to come home. Alice explained everything and she immediately felt pity for Jeanette. Every time the girl shouted for the pain to stop Esme flinched. Alice was planning for their departure. She had packed some bags for herself and Jasper and one for Jeanette using Bella's clothes. Alice had called Bella before going into her closet to ask if it as all right and Bella had been too enthusiastic in her reply for Alice to take whatever she needed.

"I hope Jeanette likes shopping and clothes more than Bella does," she said to Esme when she was packing the Porsche. "Or at least has a better fashion sense."

"Are you going to be okay with her?" Esme asked.

"Yes. If we need more help we'll get Emmett to come over."

"Just please be careful. I highly doubt Jeanette will turn out like Bella."

Alice agreed, "She won't. I just hope she'll be able to get over all of the newborn obstacles quickly. If we keep her isolated enough she should be fine. It's a good thing the Michigan house is so far from the town. I'm going to talk to Carlisle about a few things. Rosalie will call in a few minutes."

Alice breezed up the stairs and went into Jeanette's room. Carlisle sat next to her, his frown deepened with each shriek that came from the girl's mouth.

"I packed everything and we'll be ready to leave whenever Jasper gets back."

Carlisle paused for a moment. "I'm coming with you, at least until she's completed the change. I want to be there to help explain everything."

That night Jasper and Emmett came back to the house, their eyes bright topaz. They were able to hear Jeanette's screams long before they had reached the house. Emmett entered the house first to make sure there was no blood around. When both of them were in the house and had been told the whole story by Alice they went up to see Jeanette.

"Where was she found?" Emmett asked.

"A few miles away in the forest," Carlisle told him. "She had a camera with her; I think she's a student at the college."

While Carlisle spoke with them Alice turned the camera on and looked through the pictures. The first few were from that afternoon, of the woods, the mountains, and the clearing. Then there were a few of the lake in the park and of kids who were sledding down the large hill. Past those were pictures of what looked like a party in an apartment. Jeanette was in a few of them, posing with some girls and one boy who kept cropping up. Jasper came over and looked at the pictures.

"I think this might be her boyfriend," Alice said. The pictures of the party were done and now Jeanette and the boy were in a café. "It's so sad; she won't be able to see him again."

"Do you know how long it will take for the story to make the news? Or at least for her friends to realize she's missing?" asked Jasper.

Alice concentrated for a moment. "The story will reach the local news channel in two days."

"Good, we'll be far enough away for that to not affect us. Carlisle, are you ready to go?"

Carlisle nodded and lifted Jeanette into his arms. He brought her down to Alice's car and set her across the backseat. Alice slipped into the seat and laid Jeanette's head in her lap. Carlisle said his goodbye to Esme before going into the passenger seat, Jasper drove.

When it was possible Jasper sped, Alice was on the look out for any hidden police cars. The trip from their New Hampshire home to Michigan should have taken nearly twelve hours but with Jasper's driving and the lack of traffic it was cut down to eight hours. They reached their house before the sun came up.

Carlisle brought Jeanette inside while Alice and Jasper brought the bags in. Jeanette was carried to an extra room on the second floor. Her shouts were becoming dimmer; she was now crying for the most part. Carlisle settled himself down to wait for two days.


End file.
